Break Time
by StormButt
Summary: Ziggs waits for Rumble to finish up his work on his machinery so they can go out on their date together. Rumble is not amused, to say the least. In fact you could say he's close to exploding.


Rumble could feel the grease of his own sweat begin to mix into the grease of the wires and gears that he was currently elbow deep in. The yordle lay there on the cold, dusty cement floor on his back staring up into the heart of the machine. Even with the flashlight placed carefully in his mouth and constant array of sparks bursting out before him it was difficult to see this deep into his machinery. The little bit of blue fur that he had exposed was beginning to darken in color from the constant grime inside of his precious mech. He pulled out a single gloved hand and wiped it against his cheek only to feel the grease wipe off against his fur.

He made a single mistake in his work, and that was to let out a long winded muffled groan through the flashlight between his teeth. He found communicating in a purely animalistic noises got the point across much better than simply swearing at the device. However, it was probably a mistake to sound so beastly when he knew a pair of eyes continued to view him, albeit from an angel that didn't reveal much more than his lower half.

"You alright there?"

"Suhf uf- AH!" Rumble tried to snap at the owner of the voice, but he could feel the flashlight fall from his mouth and begin to roll away down off his shoulder and towards his bottom half out from under the machine. In a quick reaction but fairly amateurish move he attempted to throw out his hand and grasp the thing while it was still deep within the machinery. All he needed was the sight of several sparks going off above him to know that he had screwed up, the light burn in his exposed fur came after he yelled out. "Shit!"

"Rumble?" The voice questioned again. When rumble looked down he could see a pair of legs crossed as well as a brown furred hand grasp at the torch he had dropped. "Your uh… flashlight rolled out."

"I know what happened, ass!" Rumble growled. He tried his best to reach out his leg far enough to kick at Ziggs, though he ended up looking like a fish out of water thanks to the distance between them. "You made me screw up! Give me back the damn light!"

"I did?" Ziggs questioned. Rumble's face crumpled in annoyance when he imagined the stupid face of the stupid yordle raising his brow in question. He knew the look, and he glared up into the dark machinery at the mere thought of it. "You were groaning like you were hurt, you know."

"No I was groaning like I was pissed!" Rumble hit his gloved fist up against the roof of the machinery next to the hole which he needed light to even begin to think continue working on. "It helps me think, alright? Just stop talking to me and give me the light. It's freaking weird having you here in the first place! It's like you're watching me pee or something!"

"I didn't know watching you lay on the floor for an hour was the same as watching you go to the bathroom," Ziggs chuckled and it made Rumble's frown deepen. "Do you get angry and grunt in there too?"

"Light. Now." Rumble held out his hand to the bottom of the mech until the tips of his fingers were exposed. Ziggs placed the torch back, but his laugh persisted when Rumble grumbled again.

"You almost done in there at least? I'm starting to get hungry you know. When's the last time you even ate, Rumble?" Ziggs questioned. Rumble glanced down towards his legs and watched him crouch down with his face and ear pressed to the concrete with that same look that made Rumble roll his eyes.

"What did I say about you talking?" Rumble asked when he switched on the light once more.

"That I was an ass for it?" Ziggs chuckled at that, which only made Rumble feel a light ignition of irritation deep in his chest.

"You're damn right," Rumble mumbled before focusing on the inner workings of the mech once more. He stared at all the wires of different colors and began counting them as well as the gears that he felt to make sure none were loose… or at least he would have if Ziggs' green eyes weren't still staring him down and making him feel like he was under a radar. "Y'know you're allowed to go eat on your own if you want."

"That's not really the point of a date." Ziggs shook his head and sat back up. Rumble had to fight off the urge to sigh in relief for fear the other would start questioning him again.

"It's not really a date to watch me while I work either, you know," Rumble grumbled and gripped the flashlight tighter in his fist. "You must really love the smell of grease and gears,"

"Well you mostly smell like gunpowder all the time already," Ziggs replied he reached out his hand and placed it gently on Rumble's ankle before he scooted closer. "Besides, I like how you smell."

"Greasy mechanic one of your fetishes, ya freak?" Rumble questioned and rolled his eyes again. He glanced down at the way Ziggs was squeezing at his ankle gently. "Hey, do me a favor and lay down again."

"Why?" Ziggs asked in a mildly confused tone.

"I think you're close enough so I can kick your face."

It was strange hearing Ziggs burst out laughing at that comment. He wasn't positive if he would ever get used to the sense of humor Ziggs held. Rumble briefly considered grumbling again in reply, and even wracked his brain for something even wittier to follow up with, but in the end he simply said "You're an ass," and continued working.

"You're cute when you're all flustered," Ziggs commented.

"I'm going to hit you the second I'm done, you do understand that, correct?" Rumble felt Ziggs' fingers drift slowly up his pant leg and to his lower thigh. He didn't choose to squirm away from this nor kick at Ziggs. He simply twisted his lips into somewhat of a frown and continued, albeit at a much slower pace.

"Is it one hit overall or one hit for every time I make you blush?" Ziggs chuckled again and lowered his head down to rest it on Rumble's knee and stare down at his body and give that same annoyingly wide toothy grin he always did. "Cause if it's just one I should capitalize on that market."

"Bite me," Rumble stated and looked as far away from Ziggs as he possibly could until he was out of sight. Unfortunately this also made it so it was impossible to work on the machine until he gained enough courage to see Ziggs smile again. "You don't know if I'm freaking blushing."

"Oh I can tell," Ziggs sighed in a sort of dreamy way as if he were just teasing Rumble further. "You get all flustered and pissed at me and start calling me an ass."

"So all the time?"

"Basically." Ziggs shrugged his shoulders and finally Rumble had to give it to himself to smirk at that response. Even though he tried to scowl the smirk still stayed on his lips… He wondered if it was possible to be seething in rage while smiling.

"Well you're being touchy and feely along with chatty while I work," Rumble sighed, but it was more of a groan. Ziggs' touch was warm and… was he willing to admit a bit comforting? "We went from watching me pee to watching me sing naked into a comb after I shower. Some shit's just private, you know."

"You sing into a comb after you shower?" Ziggs asked.

"Not the point," Rumble snapped and finally did jerk his leg in an attempt to kick at Ziggs, albeit lightly. Another aggravating chuckle from the larger yordle. "Point is I'm having a little bit of a problem working when you're humping my leg. If I wanted a dog instead of a boyfriend I'd get one."

"Wanna take a break?" Ziggs raised his eyebrow.

"What do yo-" Rumble bit down on his lip when he felt Ziggs grasp both his ankles. "Oh don't you dare you piece of shit." Rumble felt his body be pulled slowly out from under the cover of the machinery. He made his annoyance known.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Rumble was pulled out and staring straight up without moving a muscle in his body when Ziggs released him. He kept a scowl on his face when Ziggs suddenly crawled up on top of him and revealed his incredibly irritating smile again.

"I hate you."

"Hey, cutie," Ziggs reached down his fingers and touched Rumble's cheek lightly. "That's a face I've missed."

"Call me cutie again and I gut you." Rumble glared down Ziggs. Ziggs crouched down closer until Rumble could feel his breath. Reluctantly he reached up his arms and placed them on either side of Ziggs' body. "You must really have a thing for dirty yordles. I bet your have a fetish for alley sex too, you freak. You're as gross as a long-leg sometimes."

"Don't you mean all the time?" Ziggs tilted his head in question.

"I do have SOME respect for you," Rumble said with a roll of his eyes. "Look can I just finish up and then we can screw aro- mmmf!" Rumble couldn't finish his sentence before Ziggs forced his lips against Rumble's own. He was rough and sudden in his approach, but by the way he touched Rumble's face so gently with both hands made it clear he knew what he was doing. Anything in Rumble that told him to push the other yordle away melted quickly, or at the very least faded momentarily. He reached up his arms and hugged at Ziggs' body with strength that felt desperate to have his lover closer to him. Rumble lifted one knee up and seemed to cling to Ziggs as though his life depended on it. The taste of gunpowder and general musk of the brown yordle seemed to not only cease to phase him, but it was as though it fed his moment of mindless desire.

When Ziggs pulled away from the kiss it was slow, agonizingly slow. He pushed up Rumble's goggles gently and kissed the brim of his nose. Rumble had to hold his breath, unsure if he was ready to groan or perhaps even moan in annoyance that the moment had passed.

"You're right," Ziggs chuckled. "I think I do like my men dirty mechanics,"

Rumble blinked, and the two laid in silence before the blue yordle slowly lifted his hand and punched it down against Ziggs' arm. He didn't hold back much strength, and was rewarded with the sound of Ziggs yelping.

"Ow!" The yordle cried out. He sat up and gave enough room for Rumble to squirm off his back and sit before Ziggs at somewhat eye level. "What was that for?"

"Well I said I'd hit you when I got out from there," Rumble stated as if it were obvious. "Geez, can't you remember five minutes ago?"

Ziggs cracked a smile, and Rumble felt instantly as though he couldn't stand to look at it. He made somewhat of a disgruntled horse noise and craned out his neck to peck Ziggs' lips once more.

"C'mon you ass, let's get something to eat," Rumble sighed when he pulled away. He patted the shoulder where he hit Ziggs and leaned down to peck it briefly as well.

"What, break time's over?" Ziggs raised his brow in question. His smirk was just… asking for the blue yordle to glare at this point.

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

"We're showering. Now." Rumble replied. He got to his feet quickly and turned away from Ziggs and walked off with contentment not to say anything further.

"Together?" Ziggs asked.

"UGH!" Rumble threw back his head and groaned.

Ziggs laughed at his response yet again… but this time it wasn't as annoying as it was before. If anything Rumble would list it as… mostly irritating instead of aneurysm inducing.


End file.
